


Harry Potter Oneshots

by Hoziest



Series: Oneshots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus Harry Potter, Autistic Charlie Weasley, Autistic Draco Malfoy, Autistic Hermione Granger, Autistic Luna Lovegood, Autistic Percy Weasley, Autistic Scorpius Malfoy, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Cedric Diggory Lives, Desi Harry Potter, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Dolores Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Dudley Dursley Has a Magical Child, F/F, F/M, Fred and George Weasley have ADHD, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Teddy Lupin, Good Blaise Zabini, Good Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter Has ADHD, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied Sexual Content, Indian Harry Potter, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Multi, Neopronouns, Non-Binary Scorpius Malfoy, Nonbinary Blaise Zabini, Nonbinary Draco Malfoy, Nonbinary Fred Weasley, Nonbinary Luna Lovegood, Nonbinary Neville Longbottom, Original Character(s), Other, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Protective Blaise Zabini, Protective Harry Potter, Redeemed Dudley Dursley, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin is So Done, Ron Weasley Has ADHD, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Sassy Pansy Parkinson, Sassy Sirius Black, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, everyone is disabled, he still loves them though, headcanons galore, its barely mentioned but just know he is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoziest/pseuds/Hoziest
Summary: There's not a single cishet abled neurotypical christian character in here, out of pure spite for JKR.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley & Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley & Charlie Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley & Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom & Scorpius Malfoy, Rowan Khanna & Bill Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin & Andromeda Black Tonks, Teddy Lupin & Draco Malfoy, Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011585
Comments: 19
Kudos: 68





	1. Safe Haven - Parental Neville, ScorBus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius has a safe haven fae goes to when everything gets to be too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sensory overload, implied sexual content (read notes for more detail)  
> Today, I give you a whole meal. Dad Neville, Scorbus, nonbinary Scorpius (with neopronouns fae/faer), autistic Scorpius, and a large side of Fuck JKR. This somehow got smutty near the end? If you don't wanna read that (not full smut, I don't write full smut) stop after Scorpius gives Albus his present. Enjoy.

The Hogwarts Christmas Feast was a lot for anyone, and even in faer 6th year Scorpius hadn't quite gotten used to it. Fae hadn't had a meltdown, but fae dismissed faerself from faer friends (and boyfriend) as soon as the students were dismissed. Fae loved Albus, but he got swarmed by students sometimes and fae needed somewhere without many people or sensory input. So, the greenhouses it was.

Fae first found the greenhouses as a haven in faer first year, after Slytherin's first Potions lesson (the fumes were a lot, and fae got triggered into a meltdown). Fae ran without really noticing where fae was going, and got caught up by Professor Longbottom. He asked them what was wrong and, recognizing the signs fae told him, took Scorpius into the greenhouses and told faer about the various plants until fae was calm.

Since then, whenever fae needed to unwind and faer friends (mostly Albus, sometimes Rose, fae had met all the of the Weasley clan but many of them were... intimidating. _Especially_ Lily and James) couldn't help fae for some reason, Professor Longbottom was faer go-to.

Upon opening the door, the Professor looked up and, noticing it was one of his frequent student visitors, went to ask the normal questions before letting fae walk around with the plants.

"Can I talk?" Nod yes.

"Can you talk?" Shrug.

"Do you wanna try?" No.

"Ok, do you need anything?" Shrug, faer body language said fae would come to him if fae realized fae did.

"Meltdown?" No.

"Shutdown?" A pause, then no.

"Sensory overload?" Yes.

"Normal?" Yes.

"Alright then, you know where to find me if you need me." Fae nodded once more, before walking off to faer preferred section of Greenhouse Two.

Draco had always had both a knack and a liking for Potions, so it was of no surprise to Astoria that he not only went into that field, but had his own workshop in their Estate (monitored by the Ministry, of course though with Rose's mum becoming Minister they were a lot less strict). Scorpius had seemingly inherited faer father's love of the subject, so fae tended to stay in the part of the Greenhouses where the Potions ingredients were grown. Fae also preferred Greenhouse Two, partially because Greenhouse One had too few and too "boring" plants for faer taste, but for Greenhouse Three fae would need to be monitored by a professor because of the dangers presented. Greenhouse Two was the perfect medium (fae rather liked things in the middle as well, middle greenhouse, Malfoy was in the middle of the alphabet, faer father's workshop in the middle of the house, Albus' mouth was in the middle of his face... that got gay quick), and for an added bonus it was the Greenhouse most attended by Professor Longbottom as well, because the plants in Greenhouses One and Three didn't require as much care.

Fae zoned back into the world when fae felt arms wrap around faer waist, nose tucked into faer hair and the smell of peppermint on the intruder's face.

"Hey Albus."

"Hey love, you wanna go back now or do you need to stay longer?" Scorpius looked toward where fae heard Professor Longbottom, silently asking a question.

"You can stay 'til I'm done here, about 15 more minutes. Albus, you can stay as well, I'll write you both a pass." Scorpius' face lit up, grabbing faer boyfriend's hand (the other staying around fae) and bringing him over to the new fluxweed sprout, beginning to info dump about it's properties and how fae wanted to experiment with it, faer boyfriend hanging on to every word.

Once the Professor was done tending to the plants he needed, he walked the couple to the Slytherin dorm, assuring Professor Slughorn and the Prefects that they were with him since the Feast.

As soon as they stepped into the room, Scorpius began to shrink in on faerself from the noise of students 11-18 celebrating together. Fae was no longer in sensory overload, but fae were still sensitive from the after effects, so Albus took them by the crook of faer elbow (so fae wouldn't have to move faer hands from faer ears) and led fae to their dorm. Once the two got in, Albus took a wrapped parcel out from under his bed, holding it out to his datemate.

"I wanted to give this to you earlier, but I didn't wanna make you open it in front of the Professor. You can now, though, mum said grandma bought these once for Uncle Charlie and Uncle Percy and it helped them a lot, so..." Fae opened the parcel to see a set of headphones. "Their charmed, the dial on the side changes how much noise you can hear, and it's supposed to be precisely the amount of pressure you want, whether you wear it on your head or around your neck. Do you like it?" Scorpius gave it one look, before leaning in and kissing Albus hard.

"Yes," fae whispered, before leaning back in. Albus grabbed faer hips and pulled fae onto his lap. The blond tilted faer head slightly, and Albus bit faer lip a bit before fae pulled back again. "I have your present too!" Fae clambered off the bed and onto the floor, pulling something from faer nightstand before getting up and straddling faer boyfriend's lap, shoving the gift at his face.

He opened it to find a vial, about the size of his dad's muggle cologne. "I brewed it myself, it's to help you on the quidditch pitch, stop your gear from slipping from you and making it easier to get mud off. It's pretty diluted from my original idea, and I made up the recipe so I'm not fully sure the limitations, but, yeah." Albus set the vial on faer nightstand, before bringing his datemate's lips back to his.

"You used your special interest, something close to your heart, to make something for one of my favorite hobbies? Of course," he whispered in faer ear, before leaning in to nip at it, turning Scorpius' happy humming into a light groan.

Fae pushed on his chest until he was laying down, following him and kissing along his neck. Fae put their fingers just under his collar, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. The boy sat up, just enough so that he could take off his shirt, before flipping them over and caging the smaller between his arms and straddling faer thigh in the process, leaning to kiss fae roughly as fae ran faer fingers through his hair, breathy moans escaping faer mouth as he leaned down to nip at faer collarbone. Fae took faer own shirt off, showing off to faer boyfriend the lacy bralette fae had on. Albus promptly leaned down to kiss along the outline, hands travelling up toned legs to realize that fae wasn't wearing tights, but stockings, and garters to keep them from slipping. He grinned at that, reaching up to squeeze his partner's ass at the same time he bit faer nipple through the bra. Fae threw faer head back, biting faer lip but exhaling sharply. In response, fae released one hand from his hair and reached down to palm him through his pants, making him let out a guttural moan.

"I might have a second present for you, love," he muttered into faer lips, grinding down on faer thigh.

"What a coincidence, so do I," fae gasped out.

It's a good thing they didn't have any roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't yet intended for any of these to get smutty but then they say "hm no, want some fucc." I probably won't ever write full on smut, at least not for a while (who knows though) but there for sure will be some heavy making out and implications of it.


	2. It's Okay, Dragon - Drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November has 2 full moons in the first (and last) year that has Eighth Years at Hogwarts. A certain werewolf and his boyfriend are not looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Injury, semi-unintentional self harm, mention of war, mention of abuse, death mention  
> I wrote one (1) Scorbus oneshot and my Harry Potter special interest came back full force. I highkey project a lot onto Draco so expect tons of Drarry and even more headcanons

Harry was waiting anxiously to be dismissed from the Great Hall. After Hogwarts had been repaired, students had been allowed to come back and the "Golden Trio" had come to complete their 8th year for the 2001-2002 school year. A lot had happened since the war, including (but not limited to) Harry breaking up with Ginny, befriending Draco, realizing he had a crush on Draco ("congratulations, mate, you're officially the last to know,"), _asking out_ Draco, and lots more Draco. Yes, they were That Couple (they really deserved to be, though). However, his boyfriend was currently in the Hospital Wing.

After failing to kill the previous Headmaster, Voldemort had ordered a punishment. The punishment: a fun date with Fenrir Greyback, the next full moon! Yes, Draco was now a werewolf, as Harry had learned not long after the blond's trial happened, and the two became friends (he always tracked moon phases, had since he learned of Remus' lycanthropy, the pattern wasn't hard to figure out).

Today was not only a full moon, it was the _second full moon of November_. Draco had only experienced two full moons in a month once before, just before the Battle of Hogwarts, and he had confided in Harry that it was infinitely worse than just the one (according to Hermione it shouldn't be, considering the time between was the same, but lycanthropy was a fickle thing). Harry, who had worked to become an animagus as soon as he figured out his then-crush's condition, had always accompanied him at the Shrieking Shack, just as his father had done (though, he supposed it was more like Remus and Sirius, except the Sacred-28-boyfriend was the werewolf). He could see how anxious his boyfriend was, and was eager to get to the taller boy.

Finally he was able to leave, and practically sprinted away from the rest of the 8th years (despite the awkwardness at the beginning of the year, the group got along much better now, which was great as it meant the previous Slytherin's had an option for dinner that wasn't with people who hated them). Madam Pomfrey looked exasperated, but not surprised, to see the boy burst into the Hospital Wing and sit by his sleeping boyfriend. 

"Alright, c'mon then." A generation ago, the woman had been fully aware of the Marauder's escapades with their werewolf friend, but she never let on. Now, however, she was getting too old to carry the dead weight of a teenager, and her assistant wasn't yet trained enough for this situation. Therefor, as soon as she saw a stag running the grounds again she confronted the Potter, letting him know she trusted his judgement and would just like his help getting the blond to and from the Hospital Wing, as well as requiring a full checkup after every full moon (she was well aware that Harry would not be affected in his Animagus form, but any wounds would still be nasty).

The boy picked up his boyfriend, wincing at how angry red the original bite mark on his arm was with the full moon, gently waking him up but still supporting his weight. The nurse then apparated them to the Shrieking Shack, watching as Harry set her patient carefully in the middle of the floor (the safest area to transform) and moved himself to the corner, before disapperating back.

As soon as she left, Draco let out a small whine, more comfortable at showing emotion when in the company of only his boyfriend.

"Hey love, I know, the moon's almost up and then the night'll be over before you know it. You've had your Wolfsbane, so we can just cuddle, ok Dragon?" Harry kept up the reassurances as his boyfriend let out painful cries due to his bones, only stopping once blond fur began growing so he could transform.

Once the large, wolfish creature took place of the boy in the middle of the floor (which took almost 1 1/2 times as long as normal), he began scratching and biting at himself. The stag quickly stood up, moving toward the creature and using his antlers to block off the arm from the teethed assault. The animal-like creatures couldn't communicate effectively, but the stag had full mindset of the brunet, and the wolf mostly so thanks to the Wolfsbane, so they could read each other well enough. Once the wolf's arm wasn't being used as a chew toy, the stag laid on his side so the other could lie between his legs, conserving body heat and letting the pressure calm the wolf. The stag watched as the wolf's eyes closed breath deepened, and once it had he followed suit, careful to avoid transforming back.

You see, transforming to and being being a wolf wasn't the worst part of the experience for Draco. It wasn't enjoyable, but it was better than turning back and the immediate after effects. Kilometers better.

The stag woke up to a strange movement at his underbelly, and quickly transformed before moving away, not far but enough to not get caught by the flailing limbs of his pained, whimpering boyfriend.

When the wolf turned back into it's human, once-proud form, Harry rushed forward. He muttered reassurances, picking up his lover and moving him to the slightly-more-comfortable nearby couch. He moved back to his clothes, dressing himself and lying a sheet over his tiredly crying boyfriend. 

They didn't have to wait very long for Madam Pomfrey to come in, giving Draco a short check-over for anything serious (of which there was none, to all of their relief) before looking over Harry as well. Once satisfied, she silently nodded toward the door.

"Hey Dragon, I'm gonna pick you up now, okay? Just like normally." Despite the fact that the words were whispered, the blond still winced and whined, normally sensitive senses still overloaded from being enhanced even more. He bit his lip being lifted up, body feeling a soreness nothing but the moon could bring, resting his head in his bulkier lover's neck. These two, as well as Pansy and Mummy, were the only people in the world he felt truly safe with.

He grit his teeth at the gentle movement of walking back to the school (he wasn't in any condition to apparate), gums still raw from the sharpening and bluntening of the exposed bones. Usually he adored being carried by Harry, and often took advantage of the boy's strength by jumping onto his back, but when every snapping twig underfoot, flickering of sunlight through the trees, sudden sharpness of scent, _anything_ sent a feeling like an axe to his head, he almost wished he was well enough to apparate back. It didn't help that he was more sensitive than normal; if Harry hadn't warned him before he picked him up (not that he ever would, both boys had had too many hands raised at them to not assure the gentleness of the following touch) and he didn't prepare himself, he might've screamed.

Finally, they stepped into the school building (though the temperature change had Draco groaning again) and the werewolf was set onto the still surface of a hospital bed, nuzzling slightly into the fluffy blanket he had brought there with him (he couldn't stand the starched hospital linen, the first time he tried, back in first year, he had had a meltdown) (truly, that was a major part of his reason for overdramatics at the Buckbeak incident, his brain was screaming at him to not go to that horrible bed. Thank Merlin for Pansy for bringing her quilt).

"I know, love, but you've gotta let Madam Pomfrey clean your arm, and check over your back. Want help up?" The currently-nonverbal blond made grabby hands, clearly deciding that if he had to sit up he wasn't doing so unless his boyfriend helped, and accompanied him back down too. The green-eyed boy complied, happily, and sat his boyfriend up so the nurse could lift his shirt and check his back. 

"You're really a delight, Harry, his arm was the only thing afflicted and you haven't got a scratch yourself. I know the advancements in the Wolfsbane potion helped, but you are certainly another factor." Blushing at the comment, said boy climbed onto the bed and laid his boyfriend on his chest, making sure the nurse wasn't having trouble with the taller letting her keep hold of his arm.

Draco whimpered as powdered silver and dittany was applied to the new bites, and soon a couple of tears slipped out of his eyes. Sirius had described, once, how Remus used to complain about the mixture hurting like a motherfucker, and Harry knew it was worse for the less-experienced-and-more-sensitive boy. The woman was undeniably good and efficient at her job, though, and within minutes had the wound wrapped. She walked away to fill out a report on the new wound, her new assistant bringing water for the two before walking away themself. The glass had a lid and a straw, so the two could drink it laying down, and Harry lifted it to his boyfriend's lips, who promptly downed half the glass before pulling away. He took a few sips for himself (Madam Pomfrey had brought two glasses, but she knew well enough by now that they would share and it was more for the amount than the necessity of different containers) and put it back, pulling the taller, exhausted, and partially dozing boy to his chest, burying his nose in his hair and following suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn't tell, I live for grabby hands. I kinda forgot you couldn't apparate on Hogwarts grounds, but lets just say Madam Pomfrey is a BAMF and said "fuck that noise." I imagine that the after effects of turning into a werewolf would be worse than going in, especially for an autistic person, so I tried to reflect that (even though they're both borderline too tired for it to really hit).


	3. The Wand Chooses The Wizard - Charlie Weasley Centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasley's go school shopping for Charlie's first year, and it's time for him to choose his wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: None  
> Just because we know next to nothing canonically about Charlie Weasley will _not_ stop me from headcanoning him as autistic. In fact, it just encourages me to. Is this slightly unrealistic based on the time and the fact that they're in the Wizarding World? Mayhaps but I don't care this isn't for realism it's for fun.

"Come now, boys. We have to get Charlie's wand, then we can get going."

It was that time of the year, the time for school shopping. The second of the Weasley children was going into his first year, and he, his dad, and his older brother were in Diagon Alley while Molly stayed home with the younger kids. They had budgeted differently this year (made slightly easier by the fact that Ginny was close to being potty trained) to have more money to spend that day, as Charlie would certainly need some things that neither of his parents nor Bill had. 

It had been just over 5 years since Charlie was diagnosed with autism, and the Mind Healer that he had been seeing (for free as it was, luckily, covered by the benefits of Arthur's Ministry job) had helped them all figure out some things that could help at Hogwarts. They had finished getting all books, new robes for Bill (he grew too tall for last year's, luckily Charlie was around the same size, if a bit smaller), cauldrons, potions ingredients, phials, telescopes, scales, and feed for Bill's owl Errol.

The three redheads went into Ollivander's, Bill jumping in and greeting the man (who he had taken quite a liking to while getting his own wand) while the slightly overstimulated Charlie hid behind his dad, tapping the ear defenders that he had had on since the apothecary. Arthur urged him forward, and Bill went back to take his hand and bring him forward.

"Ah, you must be the next Weasley boy, Charles, correct?"

"Charlie," he mumbled out, not liking the formal way his given name sounded.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Charlie. I have two hunches for which wands might work for you, let me go get them." Charlie held tight to his brother's hand, always having preferred animal interaction over human and liking the barrier of the ever-protective Bill.

"14 inches, willow and unicorn hair core. Wave it, try it out!" Charlie reached out, but stopped as soon as he touched the wand. The wood was hard, but he could feel the pores ever so slightly, and at the same time it was too smooth. It wasn't wet, but it _felt_ wet, but not really but thats as best he could describe it. He snatched his hand back, rubbing it fervently against his shirt to get rid of the shockwaves going up his arm.

"Hm, surely not then. Here try this one. The texture is very different, not to worry! Alder wood and, 13 inches, quite flexible. Also a Horned Serpent Horn core, quite rare but I think it'll fit young Charlie well."

He didn't pick it up, a concerned crease between his eyebrow. "Did that hurt the Horned Serpent, his horn being taken away?"

Ollivander chuckled. "Oh, not to worry! It was gathered by a skilled magizooligist, related to the African Parselmouths who helped Newt Scammander converse with runespores, and a Parselmouth herself. It was given in the most humane way, and with complete consent."

"She's related to people who knew Newt Scammander?" The boy stepped away from his brother for the first time, eyes wide with wonder. Ollivander glanced at Arthur, who was smiling gleefully at his son opening up.

"Sure is! I'd tell you more about it, but I think you'd best be going soon, it's nearing suppertime. Feel free to come in on a less busy day, though! I'd be happy to discuss with someone who appreciates!"

"That would be delightful, what do you say Charlie?"

"Thank you!"

"Thank _you_! It's not often someone actually appreciates my talk of wandlore. Now, as I said, it is almost supper. Pick it up and give it a swish!"

He hesitantly reached his still buzzing hand, but when it connected with the wand it wasn't as bad as the other. Nowhere near, in fact, it felt _great_. Not as nice as running his hands through his hair, or doing his mom's or sister's, but certainly pleasant.

The grain itself felt similar, but also different. He couldn't explain it, but it was much better, hard yet soft, and not the slightly wet of the willow. There were also engravings that felt really nice to rub his fingers on, grooves in a vaguely floral pattern that tapered off to resemble various animals. He didn't notice how long he had been playing with it ("stimming," the mind healer had called it), and only broke out of his stupor when his father spoke up from behind him.

"I think that's the one."

"It appears so," Ollivander said with a smile.

As Arthur payed, Bill had a (fairly one sided, not that he minded) conversation with his brother ("I'll bet you didn't know you were glowing when you picked up the wand! You looked really happy too, like you do when you're combing mum's hair, or giving Ginny a braid! I'll bet it felt really nice, yeah?"), still running his fingers along his wand and stimming happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of research into wandlore for this, and while it might be a super rare possibility that he'd have a Horned Serpent Horn core the description fit him well and I like the idea of him having a core that can be collected humanely. I also might now start doing way too much research into wandlore, but it just be like that sometimes.


	4. Gotta Get Back To Hogwarts - Charlie Weasley Centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Weasley's first day of Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sensory overload, anxiety attacks  
> My brain yoinked my melatonin rights so take this

From the second the Weasleys pulled up to the train station, Charlie clung tight to his brother's side. He'd never liked train stations; they were too loud, too busy, too bright, too easy to get lost in. His parents insisted that the Hogwarts Express was much more manageable, and that he'd be with Bill the whole time, but to get to it they had to go through Kings Cross Station (Charlie couldn't handle flooing anywhere yet, he got nauseous and often fainted).

Quickly (or as quickly as a family of 9 children _could_ ) they moved through the station, Bill holding his brother under the safety of his arm, until they got to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Bill went first, so that he'd already be there once Charlie went through (since only Molly would be going onto the platform with them, while Arthur stayed with the younger children), and Charlie followed. He wasn't nervous; if Bill passed through just fine then why wouldn't he? So he picked up into a jog and went through the barrier into his brother's waiting arms.

Bill was, by far, Charlie's best friend. He loved Percy, but they were both a bit too drawn in to interact all that much (they were the only ones who really _understood _what it felt like to go through a sensory overload or meltdown, though, so sometimes they just sat together in silence, reading about their special interests and calming down), and the younger kids were a bit too much for him sometimes. Bill, however, wasn't too loud, but he also wasn't near as drawn in as himself or Percy. He let them infodump and listened enthusiastically, asking questions and remembering everything in case it came up later (he had exceptional grades in History of Magic this way, and though this was his first year taking Care of Magical Creatures he expected a similar occurrence). He was the most patient sibling, you had to really be asking for it to witness the famous Weasley Temper from him, the only person who could hold him out was his father (they were also, most debatably, the most scary Weasley when mad because of this). And due to this trust, this agreement they nonverbally came to years ago, Charlie was also one of Bill's best friends. Because of this, it didn't take a second thought for Bill to tell his friends that his brother would be accompanying him on the train ride to Hogwarts, and possibly more depending on the boy's comfort level.__

__So, as Arthur brought the two's trunks to be loaded onto the train, they boarded and quickly found a compartment occupied only by another of Bill's friends, Jamie Overland ( **leave me alone Jamie is a canon character and that was the first surname I thought of** ). Charlie liked Bill's friends, they were a lot like Bill, kind and funny and understanding. Right now, however, he was too overwhelmed and that, combined with the anxiety that came with leaving home and going to Hogwarts for the first time, was sending him into what his mum said was called an "anxiety attack." He gave a short wave (barely a raising of his hand) to Jamie and got into the corner of the empty seat, curling up into a ball because it always felt good to be like that. He felt Charlie sit next to him and bring him into a hug so he began relaxing, taking in the conversation happening as Bill's other friends showed up._ _

__About an hour into the ride, he decided he was ready to come out of the ball he was curled up in. He greeted the new inhabitants of the compartment, Rowan Khanna, Ben Copper, and Penny Haywood, then asking Bill to get his book since he was too short to reach the trunk._ _

__He was halfway through the book when he was broken from his trance of sorts, to Rowan telling him that it was time to change into the uniform and Jamie offering to let him get dressed in the compartment while the rest of them went to the bathroom. He nodded and reached for the robes his brother set beside the trunk, closing the door as everyone filed out and changing quickly._ _

__His mother had made a few adjustments to the robes, after getting permission from the school, for Charlie's comfort. She hemmed up the pants so they were permanently rolled above his ankle, the collar was stretched wider and down a bit so it wasn't against his neck, and the sleeves were kept as they were so they fell completely over his hands. He also didn't have the rarely-worn hat, he hated having things on his head unless they were the noise cancelling earmuffs his dad had made for him and Percy last Christmas (they had been working to get him to wear a hat long enough for his Sorting, and he should be able to sit with it long enough provided he wasn't a hat stall; unlikely, even now all of the Weasley children showed clear Gryffindor values, though they thought Percy and the twins might be hat stalls, the possibility of Ravenclaw for the first and Slytherin for all three also showing clearly ( **bc fuck JKR and her Slytherin hate those three are some of the most ambitious motherfuckers I've ever seen and the twins are cunning as hell** ), Charlie was one who very much held chivalry above most other things and was quite brave as well)._ _

__The newly-Third Years filed back in and conversation picked up once again, the younger Weasley contributing every once in awhile when a topic of conversation held his fancy, until they pulled up to the station awaiting the magic school._ _

__The trip there was a bit of a struggle, the instability and lack of someone he knew triggering another anxiety attack (although a metamorphmagus was in his boat and she helped cheer him up by making silly faces and answering his questions), when they stepped into the Entrance Hall he let everything become a blur in his mind, the stimulus becoming too much to take in._ _

__His name snapped him back into reality and away from mentally reciting facts about dragons, and he walked up to the stool, hat barely touching his head before announcing Gryffindor and he scrambled to sit by his brother, hands clenched to his ears against the clapping._ _

__Dinner was nice, Bill and Ben helped him choose a few options instead of trying to decide between everything on the table, and he wasn't dragged into any conversation with strangers (except for a brief one with a Prefect, where they introduced themself and welcomed him to the house), and he was back to clinging to his brother's side as they walked to Gryffindor tower, Prefect from earlier giving the password and instructing all of the First Years to wait in the Common Room. Ben walked up and told them that Charlie wouldn't be able to focus, and that he and Bill could show him around, and they nodded and told the trio which dorm was his._ _

__As he unpacked his things and settled into bed that night, Charlie (exhausted from the events of the day and ready to sleep off the anxiety attacks) smiled, looking forward to the rest of the year as he cuddled up to his octopus stuffie he had gotten in the clinic when he received his diagnosis._ _

__Especially Third Year. He was ready to take Care of Magical Creatures._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be rushed, I don't care, Imma try to fall asleep again so this is what you're getting. I don't think Ben and Penny are in Bill's year but for plot reasons yes they are.


	5. Infinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Lupin and Sirius Black create a club to support struggling students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mentioned implied ableism, abuse  
> This started as an autistic Percy Weasley first day of Hogwarts fic but I fell down a headcanon hole and now I have this with absolutely no regrets. I forgot to mention in the actual fic, but AU where the war ended the first time, and Sirius never went to jail. Takes place in the Golden Trio's third year.

"What'll it be like, do you reckon?"

"I haven't the faintest idea."

Many students from Gryffindor house had been called to meet Professor Lupin in the Room Of Requirement, as well as from other houses according to various people. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Oliver Wood, and all 5 Weasley children currently attending Hogwarts were leaving at the same time, and they met a few Ravenclaws (including Ginny's best friend, and crush, Luna Lovegood) on their way.

When they made it to the door as they had been instructed by their Professor, it opened to reveal a large room, similar to the common rooms in terms of hominess and comfort. There were a record low number of students attending Hogwarts that year, due to the war that had been happening their birth year, so there were around 10 or so students from each house. Slytherin, however, certainly held the most; including Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson. Remus and his husband, Sirius, were at the front of the room, urging everyone to take a seat in the scattered chairs. The students knew a bit about what this was for (meaning many of them were surprised that the Slytherins showed up, but also understood them now better than ever), but other than that they didn't know much about what to expect.

"Welcome, everyone, thank you all for coming. I'm sure most of you have an inkling why you're here. Before anything starts, I'd like to say that anything said in this room, will not leave this room without that person's express permission. Sirius, would you like to carry it on?"

"We're here because the fates fucked us all over!" Remus thwacked the back of his head lightly as a few students snorted. "What?"

"We're here because we all have one thing in common, and that's that society was not made for us. Whether it be illness, physical, mental, chronic, or terminal, or disability, diagnosed or not, we all are expected to make due in a world made to push us back."

"Well, we decided that's bullshit and talked Professor Dumbledore into letting us make a club of sorts!" His swear earned him another glare from the Professor, but he ignored it and carried on. "We're going to go around and introduce ourselves. You may choose to share any diagnoses, but you do not have to. Later we'll mingle, talk about coping strategies, and implement accessibility plans for academics, whatever the student needs. We also have resources to get anyone who brings suspicion testing, like for learning disabilities. You'll need parental permission, but it's completely free, and if your parents refuse to let you for any reason we will still do our best to help you succeed in this goddamn bitch of an Earth!"

"Sirius," Remus warned.

"I'll go first!" Said man exclaimed, once again ignoring his husband. "My name is Sirius Black, I work in the Ministry of Magic, and I have dyslexia, which is a learning disability that, amongst other things, makes it difficult for me to read. I also have PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Remmy!"

"I am, of course, Remus Lupin. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, I have clinical depression, as well as chronic pain and mobility issues, mainly centered in my legs. You may have noticed that I wear braces to help walk, and likely at some point in the year you will see me use my crutches. Let's keep going this way, you next, Ms. Bones?"

The Hufflepuff visibly gulped but, after seeing her teachers share, she introduced herself. "My name is Susan Bones, I'm a Hufflepuff, and I have psychotic depression." They continued in a counterclockwise circle.

"My name is Ernie Macmillan, also a Hufflepuff, I have Borderline Personality Disorder."

"Cedric Diggory, same, I have Social Anxiety Disorder and Ehlers-Danlos Syndrome."

"Hannah Abbott, separation anxiety disorder."

"I'm Zacharias Smith, panic disorder and visual impairment."

"Justin Finch-Fletchley, I've been diagnosed with Paranoid Personality Disorder and I'm hard of hearing."

"Luna Lovegood! I'm an autistic and schizophrenic Ravenclaw."

"Cho Chang. I also have separation anxiety disorder, and I'm in Ravenclaw house."

"Mandy Brocklehurst, also Ravenclaw, Dependant Personality Disorder."

"Anthony Goldstein." His lack of stating his diagnosis made a few students cringe, expecting the teachers to ask him, but they just nodded to the next person.

"Terry Boot, Bipolar Disorder."

"Penelope Clearwater, Cerebral Palsy."

"Padma Patil, the Ravenclaw twin, I have Hereditary Neuropathy with liability to Pressure Palsies, a genetic condition which can cause my limbs to temporarily go numb or paralyzed."

"Parvati Patil, the Gryffindor twin, I also have HNPP, along with a processing deficit."

"Fred Weasley."

"George Weasley."

"We have ADHD." They said in unison.

"Don't think I didn't notice that Fred said he was George, and vice versa," Remus chuckled, earning surprised looks from the twins. "Continue, please."

"Percy Weasley, member of Gryffindor house, Autism Spectrum Disorder."

"Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor, I've got Avoidant Personality Disorder and Bipolar Disorder."

"Ron Weasley, ADHD, GAD, and dyslexia."

"We've got the whole clan, huh?" Sirius remarked.

"Nearly, Charlie and Bill already graduated." Nobody laughed when Percy took the question seriously, a nice change from what usually happened when he didn't grasp rhetorical questions.

"Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, I've been diagnosed with Obsessive Compulsive Personality Disorder and Autism Spectrum Disorder."

"Harry Potter," he was a bit hesitant, everyone saw him as a savior of sorts and that meant he was supposed to be perfect, but the encouraging looks from the two men across the room, his uncles who he'd only recently been reuniting with, who'd been working to bring him into their custody, gave him the courage. "ADHD, C-PTSD, dyspraxia, and unspecified digestive issues."

"I'm Lavender Brown, Histrionic Personality Disorder."

"Oliver Wood, ADHD."

"Neville Longbottom, ASD, GAD, and agoraphobia."

"Colin Creevey, I'm autistic!"  
The Slytherins were the only few left, and they seemed to avoid saying why they were there (however many could guess; abuse ran through Slytherin households as much as pureblood ideals did).

"Millicent Bulstrode, Slytherin."

"Daphne Greengrass." Her voice was barely a whisper, and most people had to strain to hear it.

"That's Daphne, and I'm Astoria," her sister spoke louder for the benefit of the others.

"Tracey Davis, also Slytherin."

"Terence Higgs. I'm pretty sure the rest of us are Slytherins, I'm not gonna bother saying it."

"Theodore Nott."

"Graham Montague."

"Adrian Pucey."

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Blaise Zabini."

The next person shocked most of the room, being the first of his house to give an actual diagnosis.

"Draco Malfoy. Complex-Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Autism Spectrum Disorder."

"Marcus Flint, ADHD." The older student gave an encouraging smile to the blond, patting him subtly on the shoulder.

The beginning was awkward, but by the end everyone was talking comfortably, no matter the house. They shared coping mechanisms and accessibility ideas, which the two oldest men wrote down to give to each students Head of House (the Slytherins were worried that Snape wouldn't approve, but they were assured that McGonagall certainly would and, as Deputy Headmistress, her decisions outweighed his). Even when they left, split back into groups by house, each of the houses groups were closer than ever, and new friendships were being expanded amongst the entire student body.

The club, named Infinity after Colin brought in a pin that his parents had sent him, bearing a rainbow infinity sign and explaining that it was seen widely as the sign for neurodivergence, was something widely looked forward to. New students, First Year through Seventh, joined often, brought by friends for one reason or another, and it was a safe haven for anyone who sought it. Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick came every once in awhile, talking openly about their own PTSD, Social Anxiety Disorder, and ASD respectively, and it helped the students feel more comfortable in going to them for help with disability/neurodivergency related issues. Even the Slytherins, who couldn't confide in their own Head of House as the others could, learned that McGonagall could and _would_ inspire Snape with the Fear Of God if he tried to take away any resources for his students (the man wouldn't look in the direction of Blaise Zabini for _weeks_ , something they all thoroughly enjoyed).

Tuesdays became a day they all looked forward to, excited for classes to end so they could go to the Room of Requirement and indulge in sensory play, special interests, learn coping mechanisms, and, most importantly, be _understood_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this really needs to be said, but just in case; the conditions (especially mental) chosen for each character is NOT meant to stigmatize that condition if the character is seen as more antagonistic. If a stigmatized mental illness is put with a character seen widely as being "evil/mean/annoying," it is because either I thought their behavior fit with that, or because there isn't much known about them and I wanted to include as much representation as possible. Anyways, the idea of Harry and Draco bonding over dealing with such horrible things in their past, even before the war (or in an AU where that never happened) makes me soft so I had to slip it in.


	6. Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Infinity where everyone is more confident and sassy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Intentional misgendering, slight homo/transphobia  
> This takes place in Harry's fifth year (though with quite a bit of canon divergence), will include even MORE headcanons because I love headcanons, and also a lot of salt. Like, watch your blood pressure, there will be so much salt at Umbitch.

When the members of the Infinity group entered the Room of Requirement for their normal meeting, they immediately noticed the pink Thing in the corner, shooting not-so-subtle glares at her coworker Sirius, who was smirking back and being just slightly more clingy with his husband. Remus didn't much care, simply waiting for all students to sit down (and reassuring a First Year when she walked in late after having gotten lost).

"Hello everybody, welcome back. As I'm sure you've noticed, our High Inquisitor, Ms. Umbridge, is sitting in and observing our lesson today. As we have full permission from Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, as well as the school board, there is _no chance_ ," he shot her a glare, "that this club will be shut down, it is simply for observation. Now, as normal, please go around and state your name, pronouns, year, and diagnosis if you so wish. I am Professor Lupin, he/him, clinical depression and chronic pain."

"I like your crutches, sir!" One of the Sixth Years shouted out.

"Thank you, Mx. Belby. Sirius?"

"Sirius Black at your service," always fond of making the students laugh, that was one of his tamer introductions. "He/they, dyslexia and PTSD."

"At least he kept it PG this time," Remus sighed, much to the student's amusement. "Mr. Longbottom, would you start us off?"

"M-my name is Neville Longbottom, he/they, Fifth Year, ASD, GAD, agoraphobia." His stutter had gotten much better since his third year, but it returned a bit at the scrutinizing newcomer.

His boyfriend slung his arm around the shorter's shoulder. "Blaise Zabini, he/ze, Fifth Year, PTSD and RAD."

"Luna Lovegood, they/ze, Fourth Year, autism and schizophrenia."

"Ginny Weasley, she/her, Fourth Year, AVPD and Bipolar Disorder."

"Euan Abercrombie, he/him, First Year, I'd prefer not to state my diagnosis, sir."

"That's quite alright, just keep going."

"Lee Jordan, he/him, Seventh and APD!"

"Fred Weasley, they/them."

"George Weasley, he/him."

"Seventh Years, ADHD," they said in sync, as per usual.

"Romilda Vane, she/her, Third Year, depression and a suspected attachment disorder." The girl had started going to the meetings early last year, after Hermione confronted her about her obsession with Harry, and it'd seem she found it very helpful considering she came to the meetings ever since.

"Dennis Creevey, 've got memory issues!"

"Pronouns and year, Dennis?" Remus prompted gently.

"Oh yeah, sorry!"

"Don't worry about it!" Sirius reassured the anxious boy.

"He/him and 'm a Second Year."

"Colin Creevey, they/he, Fourth Year, 'm autistic!" 

"Cedric Diggory, he/him, Seventh, social anxiety and EDS," he rose his hand from where it was resting on his cane (which was across his lap) to wave at everyone.

"Lavender Brown, she/her, Year Five and I have Histrionic Personality Disorder."

"Cho Chang, she/her Sixth Year, social anxiety disorder."

"Marietta Edgecombe, she/they, T-To-whoop ack," she ticked, and everyone waited patiently for them to subside so she could finish, expecting this since she'd been ticking all day and they were well used to it (though it hadn't happened often since her early visits to the club, much like Neville she was nervous at the newcomer which didn't help), "Tourette's, um, I think I'm missing something?"

"Your year, dear," Sirius reminded.

"Oh yeah, bop, I'm a Sixth- ugh pop- Sixth Year."

"Wayne Hopkins, he/him, your local Fifth Year paraplegic," he smirked from his spot where the other seats were cleared to make a seat for his wheelchair.

"Terry Boot, Fifth Year, Bipolar Disorder. Oh, he/him."

"Ernie Macmillan, BPD, Fifth, ve/vey."

The girl next to him brought up her wand to write in the air what she wanted to say, which her sister read aloud. "Daphne Greengrass, she/they, Third Year, selective mute and language processing disorder."

"I'm Astoria Greengrass, Fifth Year." Despite being one of the original members, Astoria had never shared why she was invited in the first place, but no one ever pushed her.

"Mandy Brocklehurst, she/her, Fifth Year, DPD."

"Anthony Goldstein, Fifth Year, he/him, OCPD."

"Hermione Granger, she/her, Fifth Year, also OCPD as well as ASD."

"Ron Weasley, Fifth, he/him, ADHD, GAD, dyslexia."

"Pansy Parkinson, hoes!" Her eccentric greeting always brought a snort from Sirius, though Umbridge looked scandalized. "I'm a she/her Fifth Year with PTSD."

"I am Draco Malfoy, the one with class." They joked, making their boyfriend turn to them with an affronted look. "They/them, Fifth year, C-PTSD, ASD."

"I'll have you know, I have plenty of class."

"Hm, is that so."

"Yes!"

"Where?"

"Dear Merlin you are like your parents," Sirius butted in to the bickering couple's argument.

"Um, Harry Potter, ADHD, C-PTSD, dyspraxia, and whatever the f-ffff," his uncle, best friend, and datemate glared at him for his near swear, "ffffudge? Is wrong with my digestive system."

"Hannah Abbott, Fifth Year, she/her, separation anxiety disorder."

"Zacharias Smith, he/they, Third Year, panic disorder, visual impairment."

"I am Justin Finch-Fletchley, Fifth Year, he/him, PPD, I'm also HOH."

"Padma Patil, she/her Fifth Year with HNPP."

"I'm Parvati, same pronouns and year, HNPP and a processing deficit."

"Millicent Bulstrode, Fifth Year, she/her, anger issues."

"Theodore Nott, he/him, panic disorder. And I'm a Fifth Year."

"Tracey Davis, he/him, Fifth Year, pass on diagnosis."

"Congrats on announcing your pronouns, Mr. Davis. Are you looking for a new name or do you prefer Tracey still?"

"I think I like Tracey best."

"Alright, let me know if that changes. Next?"

" _Hem hem_ , I believe that is all the students, Professor Lupin." That annoying sickly sweet voice piped up, honestly none of the students knew how their teacher kept up his calm persona.

"Would you please introduce yourself, ma'am? Just name and pronouns will do."

"I suppose. I am your High Inquisitor, Dolores Umbridge. She/her, I suppose."

"Now, if everyone could-"

" _Hem hem_."

"Can I _help_ you, madam?" Sirius didn't bother to hide his irritation, she kept interrupting his husband.

"If we could get more seats in here to keep with my decree about boys and girls staying eight inches apart, please?"

"Certainly," Remus' tone was more annoyed than normal, and Sirius turned back and rolled his eyes, causing a few students to snicker. More sofas appeared and arranged themselves to keep with her decree, but she still wasn't satisfied.

"Ms. Parkinson, you are still too close to Mr. Malfoy."

"Actually, the decree says only 'boys and girls,' seeing as Draco isn't either I don't see the issue."

"Well, whatever he-"

"They," Pansy interrupts, looking far too smug. The pink toad let out a deep sigh.

" _They_ identify as, I must insist there be 8 inches of space between you."

"Alright," Draco says simply, swinging their leg over their boyfriend's to straddle his right thigh, putting an appropriate amount of space between them and their best friend, nuzzling their head into his shoulder. Sirius was trying to cough to cover his laughter.

"Well Fred, if there must be space between them that must apply to us as well."

"So it must! How tragic, George." They were putting on a show now, as the grubby woman got more and more angry, though she couldn't say anything.

"Such a travesty, fate should see that we meet each other again!"

"I bid you adieu, dear brother." With that, Fred moved to the next couch over with a forlorn look, Blaise (who had also moved to that spot) rubbing their back in mock comfort.

"When will my dear sibling return from war?!" George wailed dramatically, Lee lying his head in his lap to also partake.

"Soon, dear friend, soon. They will come back someday, they must."

Luna and Ginny had taken a similar approach to Harry and Draco, Ginny daring the older woman to tell her joyfriend to move with a glare that could melt steel.

The other Weasley, however, took a different approach. "See, I'm dyslexic, and mix up numbers, but I'm fairly certain your decree read 'zero' instead of 'eight,' so to keep up with your expectations I suppose I'll just," he laid across his girlfriend's lap and into Pansy's as well. Hermione may be the one to often remind people to follow rules, but she was also a lover of revolution and fighting against injustice, so she simply leaned further in to her boyfriend, making Umbridge splutter and turning her face red, but there were so many people doing similar acts that she couldn't choose just one to reprimand, and when she tried they always found loopholes.

Sirius was the one who broke her, moving to sit in front of his husband's chair, back to him and moving his legs over his shoulders "for elevation and support," he said, in order to be further away from the High Inquisitor and "following your guidelines to an utmost respect, ma'am, I'm a stickler for rules you see."

"I believe I've seen enough to send my report to the Minister, thank you for your... cooperation," she said briskly, running off while trying to look like she wasn't hurrying. There was a moment of silence, before the Defence Professor broke it.

"We're raising a club of anarchists." Daphne raised her wand, still with her communication spell activated, and drew the anarchy symbol in the air, causing loud laughter to break out among the students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Umbitch, all my homies hate Umbitch. For clarification, she's still the High Inquisitor (obviously) but she never got the Defence Against the Dark Arts position since Remus never left it. Cedric is also alive because Voldemort never rose, so the third Triwizard event went as it should and Harry was never a part of the tournament.


	7. Brother In Law - Drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudley comes to ask his cousin for help regarding his daughter, but a man he's never met before answers the door instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: None

Dudley Dursley walked up to the house nervously, 11 year old daughter clutching his hand excitedly, wax-sealed letter in his back pocket. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door, expecting to see his cousin (who, since they'd come into adulthood, had connected more, and apologies had been given), but instead it was opened by a blond man, not much shorter than him but very scrawny, standing elegantly in robes threaded with that looked like pure gold. 

"Can I help you?" The man asked, voice sounding just as posh as it'd be expected.

"Uh, I'm Dudley Dursley, a-and this is Rowen, is Harry home?" At the mention of her name, the young girl caught herself staring at his robes and looked at her shoes bashfully, fingers twiddling with the small replica bird cages hanging from her earlobes.

"He's working currently, though he should be back," the man leaned back a bit, glancing off toward where presumably there was a clock, "within the hour."

"Ah, I'm his cousin, something came up that I need his help with, is there any way...?"

The man gave him a once over, then Rowen (who smiled brightly at him, and the corners of his lips turned up slightly at her; unbeknownst to the other man she reminded him of another bright, creative witch who wore peculiar earrings), before sighing. "Come in, I suppose, would you like tea?"

"Yes, please, though Rowen doesn't drink tea."

"Would you like hot chocolate then, dear?" The man, who Dudley assumed was Harry's roommate, seemed to fare far better with children, if his reactions to Rowen (and the pictures spotted about of his cousin and the blond with a small child between them, who's hair was a different color in every picture) said anything.

"Yes please. May I ask your name?" Despite, or maybe because of, Dudley's upbringing, he always made sure that Rowen was raised loved, but polite and not spoilt. After his wife left, he took up that role tenfold, always showering her in care and affection and supporting her, even when he wasn't quite sure what he was supporting.

"Ah, my apologies, I am Draco Malfoy." That name rung a bell, he was sure he'd heard Harry complain about a boy with that name in his earlier school years to his friends, though the complaining got lighter and more friendly after the Wizarding War ended.

Just then, the door opened to reveal the boy in the picture. Seemingly a bit older than Rowen, sporting turquoise hair, he ran in before taking notice of the guests. "Hello Draco! I didn't know we were having guests."

"Neither did I, these are Harry's cousins. Did you remember to thank your grandmother before you left?" He asked, still standing before the kettle but with more ease now that he wasn't facing the strangers alone.

"I'm Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson! And you?" He asked the newcomers.

"I'm Rowen Dursley, and this is my dad," always soft spoken as she was, Teddy seemed to mistake this for shyness and his hair turned bright bubblegum pink.

Rowen's eyes widened. "How did you do that?!"

"I'm a metamorphmagus, I can change my appearance at will. Hair color is the easiest for me, though I've been working on other things as well-"

"Kindly keep your nose as is instead of a pig snout while drinking your cocoa, Teddy," Draco reprimanded lightly. The boy sighed in slight disappointment, but picked up the mug and took a hearty sip. He then turned his head toward the two clocks on the opposite wall, though on further inspection one of them wasn't quite a clock at all. It held teaspoons wearing pictures of various faces, and seemed to report the location of all of them. Dudley could see Harry, (his spoon pointed toward "work,") Draco, and Teddy, (spoons pointed to "home," and the image of the boy changing hair color from pink to turquoise as the one before them did), as well as the ginger man who'd stolen his cousin out the window when they were twelve, a stern looking woman that Dudley also thought he recognized, a dark skinned man with hair shaved close to his head, a woman who seemed just as posh as Draco, but with more mischief in her eyes. All spoons, besides the ones of the two before him, were pointed toward "work." It wasn't long, however, before Harry and the ginger's spoons turned on their own to "travelling," and upon hearing his daughter gasp Dudley turned to see the fireplace start roaring green flame.

His cousin stumbled out of it, well practiced, and took in the sight before him. "Dudley, Rowen, what a welcome surprise."

"Uncle Harry!" The girl rushed over and hugged his leg, always adoring the man almost as much as her own father. When she let go, he walked over and ruffled Teddy's hair (making the boy pout and try to fix it), then kissing the blond quickly.

"'ello, love." However, upon seeing his cousin and niece's shocked faces, he turned back to him. "Dray," there was a slight warning in his voice, though playful.

"They never asked," the man responded indignantly, making Teddy snort into his mug.

"You still could have _told_." The two glared at each other in a way that suggested that this was an often-held conversation. Harry relented first, turning toward his cousin with a sigh. "Draco is my fiance, by the way."

"Fiance? Since when were you engaged?" Dudley teased, soothing the tension carried in the other's shoulders (they were both well aware of Vernon and Petunia's ideas of homosexuality).

"A few months now, have I really not mentioned it? Either way, you should be getting the wedding invitation in the mail soon enough, we decided to do it in August."

"Can I be the flower girl? Oh Uncle Harry pleaseeeeeee," Rowen whined.

"Between you, Rose, Lucy, and Victoire, we're going to have an entire flower army. Not to mention deciding on the ring bearer."

"I still think my idea shouldn't be completely off the table-"

"You are not _jousting_ Hugo and Luis to decide on our ring bearer, Edward," Draco warned, causing Dudley to snort at the idea. He went to tuck his hands into his pockets, as he usually did when he was relaxed, when the crinkle of paper reminded him of his reason of being here.

"Oh actually, I've got a... situation, that I was hoping you could help with, Harry."

"Yeah, what is it?" He pulled out the letter, causing the other three males' eyes to widen.

"This is the same letter from when you were eleven, right? Rowen got it in the mail on her birthday, not long after you left." Draco walked (practically _glided_ , Dudley was wondering how his cousin of all people got such an elegant man) toward him, taking the letter in hand and inspecting the broken seal.

"Well I'll be damned, Rowen here is a witch."

"Witch, like Uncle Harry's a wizard?"

"Precisely," the man in question responded, smiling at his niece.

"How though? My mum never got the magic gene, and Martha surely didn't..."

"The gene can skip a few generations. Harry's mum got it, while yours didn't, so he and any of his biological children would be magic until one of them is born a squib. In your line it skipped a few generations, so it started with Rowen."

"A squid?"

"Squib, someone born to magical parents who isn't magic."

"Miss Figg was a squib," Harry supplied.

"That old bat?"

"That's why I always stayed with her. Of course, your mum and dad didn't know."

"Is Hogwarts scary?" Rowen interrupted the conversation, subtly reminding the two men of her mild separation anxiety.

"Of course not, it's amazing and magical! Plus, I'll be there when you go, maybe we'll even be in the same house!"

"She's a Ravenclaw," the couple said in unison, without a doubt.

"People thought Aunt Hermione would be a Ravenclaw, but she was a Gryffindor. And you were almost Slytherin. Maybe Rowen will be a Hufflepuff!"

"Aunt Hermione also believed more in chivalry than creativity, making her more likely candidate for Gryffindor," Draco rebutted.

"Rowen reminds me most of Luna, as well."

"...is this because if she's in Ravenclaw more of your cousins will be there than Hufflepuff?"

"Lucy's a traitor."

"And Gryffindor's got you both beat!"

"Slytherin will get there eventually," Draco muttered.

"You think?"

"Have you met the Weasels?"

"I don't believe so, but I'm engaged to a ferret."

"Why you little-" Draco warned, before his fiance interrupted him.

"Anyways, would you two like to stay the night? Our guest room is finished and I believe Teddy has a spare mattress, we can answer your questions while Teddy tells Rowen about Hogwarts?"

"That sounds great actually. Go ahead, Rowen, I'll be right down here, we'll go pick up pyjamas and stuff later." When the kids ran off, Dudley remembered something he'd been meaning to ask. "I know you've mentioned Teddy before, and he said he's your godson, but are you...?"

"His parents were killed in the war," Harry answered solemnly. "His grandma is getting too old to care for a teenager, and his only other family is me and Draco, his cousin, so we take him in most days and he stays at Andromeda's often so they can see each other."

"Ah." There was an awkward silence for a bit, before Dudley broke it with another question that had come up earlier. "Um, what did you mean by the ferret?"

Harry broke out laughing while Draco turned red and gathered the empty mugs, stalking back to the kitchen. The night would be confusing on many levels, but he was reconnecting with his cousin and helping his daughter, which is really all he could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I spontaneously decide to make Rowen autistic? Yes absolutely. This au might come back because initially Rowen was going to be pretty minor, and Teddy wasn't even going to be there, but I decided I love their cousin relationship too much.


	8. Diagonally - Rowenverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School supply shopping for muggleborns can be quite interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sensory overload  
> Yeah so the Rowenverse, as I've now dubbed it, has become a Thing. This will be the last I will post in this oneshots book, because I'm starting a new one for just Rowenverse fics. I don't know how all it'll be expanding, how many there will be, but I have quite a few ideas down already to write in the future.

It was the first week in August when the Potter/Dursley(/Lupin) family found time to shop for school supplies. Rowen was bouncing around the house, much more accustomed to her Uncle Harry's family and her being a witch after the few months since her birthday. Teddy had told her a bit about what Diagon Alley was like, but she was excited to see it for herself. She checked her small bag for the fifth time, making sure she had anything she might need for the afternoon, and got in the car; she had too much energy to just walk, excitement making her very "stimmy," as her dad called it, so she hopped her way there (somewhat successfully, her coordination wasn't great after all).

The duo were the last to get to the Potter house, Andromeda (who always went school shopping with Teddy and was excited to meet Rowen) having come in earlier that morning. She nearly jumped out of the car while it was still moving, would have if not for the child lock because she never seemed to learn, when she saw Teddy sitting on the porch swing in his chosen dress for the day (a bit cool, due to the breeze, but Harry would probably shove a coat at him as they left). The metamorphmagus led them to the house to meet his grandma, he and the girl chatting excitedly the entire way about some things the latter had been teaching herself about wandlore. 

"Alright, we'll eat lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, and go to Diagon Alley from there. Teddy and Andromeda will go first, then Rowen can go with Draco and Dudley with me so you can learn how flooing works."

"That's the one where you go through the fire, right?"

"Correct, you must enunciate clearly to get where you intend, or you may end up somewhere like Knockturn Alley."

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Harry pouted, apperantly referencing some other stupid incident he'd gotten into as a child.

"Nope, never."

"You must admit, Harry dear, that from what I heard from Molly you practically word vomitted after she told you that."

"Yes, yes, we get it, do as I say not as I do, Teddy don't attract serial killers this year-"

"Merlin, Harry," Draco snorted.

"Be more like Draco."

"So stalk my crush around all year pretending I hate them?"

"You have a crush?" Andromeda teased, catching his slip up as Rowen giggled.

"Uuh, come on grandma we have to go! I'm starving!" He deflected, pulling the woman into the fireplace and grabbing a handful of the powder set near it. "Diagon Alley!" He shouted, and in a puff of green flame the two were gone.

Rowen held tightly to her uncle on her turn, squeezing her eyes shut and keeping her bag close to her chest as they whizzed through the network, being spat out in a pub and falling flat onto her rear. She gladly accepted Uncle Harry's help, and upon seeing her dad meet the same fate she giggled.

The five sat for dinner, ignoring the stares that came with being, well, them ("Is that Harry Potter? Oh my Merlin!" "Look at that one over there, it's Malfoy, the one Death Eater who let the others into Hogwarts...-" "That's one of the disowned Blacks there innit?" "See, that's the auror and the werewolf's kid there"), and Harry happily conversed with the innkeeper. When they finished, they came to a brick wall in the back, to which Draco tapped a pattern and revealed a shopping district. All of the hustle and bustle both amazed and overwhelmed Rowen, and she cringed a bit into her father until she got used to it.

"Alright, Andy and I will go with Teddy to get his new books, you three get robes, a wand, and meet at Flourish and Blotts in... an hour?"

"An _hour_ , Dray?"

"You're welcome."

The trip to Madam Malkin wasn't too far, and the woman and her apprentice greeted them happily. Rowen shied away from their touch initially, but the women were used to this (especially after the war) and simply went as quickly as possible.

"Alright, this part can be a bit frustrating, don't worry though," Harry explained as they left the robes shop. "We're going to Ollivander's and getting you a wand. You were reading up about them, weren't you? So I probably don't have to explain much."

"Ah, welcome back, Harry. Teddy hasn't broken their wand, have they?" An old man stood at the front desk and greeted them, though his eyes slid over to the newcomers. "Oh, who are you?"

"No, no, Dray would never let him hear the end of it. This is my cousin Dudley, and his daughter Rowen. She's here for her first wand."

"Well, quite exciting! Come step up, dear, let's try some things. How much do you know about wands?"

"I've been reading up on them, sir, and how they are quasi-sentient and require a preferred match to work correctly."

"Oh, I like this one," he grinned at her. He waved toward the boy who was standing in the rows behind him, spouting off numbers, and he rushed off and came back with a few boxes to try out.

They were there for about 45 minutes, much to Rowen's frustration, and had only barely been able to stave off a meltdown when one of the failed attempts let out a loud _BANG_. "Alright, Rowen, I think this may be the one. I've said that about the last few, but I failed to consider a certain variable, so let's try this one out, yes?" The girl took the wand warily, gnawing on the chewie in her mouth as she observed it. "Pine wood, 9 and a half inches, unicorn hair, fairly flexible."

Rowen took the wand hesitantly, waving it and expecting another avalanche of papers or bright lights like earlier (she could see her father and uncle behind her, ready to move and help her should she spiral completely). Instead, a soft and sweet tune radiated from the device, instantly calming her as she recognized it as a lullaby her father had always sang her when she got overwhelmed, even though there was a different quality that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Some of the tension eased off her shoulders as she swayed to the music, bringing a smile to the three men's faces.

"That's a lullaby I've been singing since, well, since before she was born. The harmony is different though..."

"It's remnant of a Desi song that Remus showed me, one my father apparently liked to play. Her wand must have connected to that somehow."

"Indeed," Ollivander supplied, "she finds the most comfort in you two, as well as in music, so the wand channeled into a source for that comfort. You've sung that song around her Harry, haven't you?"

"Not recently, but when she was much younger and I would babysit, yes I would hum it while doing housework." The men talked quietly for a bit longer, giving Rowen the time to self-regulate, before the music finished and she looked back at her father and uncle. The latter cast a _tempest_ , then thanking the wandmaker and rushing the other two to the bookstore.

"As I told you, Teddy, even with the hour they were late," Draco teased as they walked up to the others.

"Must you always be a git?"

"Sorry, Draco."

"Oh, it's not your fault Rowen, I took over an hour to match with my wand. However, your uncle very well could have remembered the short way from Madam Malkin's to Ollivander's, instead of through the crowds." 

Harry's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. "Damn!" He exclaimed, bringing the other 5 to laugh at him.

"Uncle Harry, will they teach me how to make that music again at Hogwarts?" Rowen asked as they moved down the aisles.

"What music?"

"Upon being matched, her wand played a lullaby Dudley sang for her, mixed with a song from my childhood."

"The Desi one you sing while doing housework?" Teddy asked, pausing in his analyzing of a new copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them.

"Precisely."

"You mean that's not normal?" Dudley asked, slightly worried.

"All wand pairings are different. Harry's had sort of an aura he found the correct one, Draco's smoothed out his robes since they were bugging him,-"

"Mum told you about that?"

"Dear, Cissy tells me everything. And then Teddy's transfigured his trousers into a long skirt."

"Yes, wasn't that just the best way to tell my whole family I'm genderfluid?" Said boy muttered.

"Oh, we knew long before that incident. Anyways, they vary depending on what someone might need or want at the time, be it comfort or a big sign, or whatever else."

"It wasn't a particular spell, per se, so I don't know how to replicate it, but Hermione might know something that could do similar." They talked more about the possibilities as they shopped for Teddy and Rowen's necessary books, even getting them a few just because they wanted it; between the Potter, Malfoy, and Black (which Andromeda had gotten access to from Narcissa after Bellatrix's death, and as such Teddy did as well) family fortunes, and the fact that the Dursley's were fairly well off also, they were glad to spoil the kids a bit.

The month would be hectic, between Draco and Harry's wedding, meeting and integrating into the new family, preparations for Hogwarts, and then actually travelling away from home, but Rowen couldn't say she wasn't excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder to check out my series Into The Rowenverse (original I know) for the rest of these! Anyways, I learned that wands are semi-sentient and rely on the instincts of their owners as well as their witches and _ran_ with it. Rowen might not be particularly _powerful_ , but she will be gifted. Also, non binary Teddy because you didn't think I wouldn't project onto _everyone_ , did you?


End file.
